


Skit's Backstory (and other shenanigans)

by A_bean_in_space



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Backstory, Dungeons & Dragons, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:47:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26619199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_bean_in_space/pseuds/A_bean_in_space





	1. Chapter 1

Long ago, deep in Dunwichforest was a tribe, a tribe of Goblins. Wooden huts with thatch rooves and lean-tos topped with leather huddledd together in a clearing, fire pits and food wracks scattered though out.

The tribe was large but lived peacefully and were lead by their chief, Scarth, a muscular Goblin far bigger than any other and wearing a bead and feathered head-dress signifying his rank. The chief also had a partner, Roccia, a slender and elegant Goblin who's long, plaited black hair reached all the way down her back. They lead their people together and they prospered for many years.

Until one day everyone gathered in front of the cheiftain's hut where Scarth and Roccia stood.

"My people," He bellowed. "I thank you for coming. I have important news." Everyone stood with baited breath, it was not often that the chief gathered everyone to speak, they anxiously waited. " Soon you will have a new member to this tribe and a new leader, Roccia has become pregnant!" Cheers erupted from the tribe at the news, all were excited and happy for the couple. "Tonight we shall have a feast in celebration of the new heir to the tribe!" This garnered even more excitement from the crowd that turned in to a flurry of activity in preparation.

Scarth turned to his partner and took her face in his hand, "This is truly a happy day, my love." his voice gruff but soft with love as he spoke. Roccia gazed in to his golden eyes and smiled, putting her hand on his.

"It truly is."

_____

Summer was soon approaching and the tribe was busy with preparations for the coming hunts and foragings. Being so deep in the forest meant they didn't have much contact with travellers and adventurers so they were free to wander and harvest whatever ripe produce the thick and wild forest grew, as well the occasional hunt for boar or deer.  
Many could be found making baskets from reeds and vines, others wove rope and nets, younger goblins made spears with stone flints. Watching over the hustle and bustle was Scarth who would lead the summer forages, leaving the camp safely in Roccia's hands. He retreated in to his hut which was situated on top of a small hill at the head of the camp.

"How are you feeling today?" He asked Roccia, who was sitting on a pile of blankets and accompanied by a handful of female goblins.

"Better," she replied. "The little one has been quite active." She added chuckling.

"A good sign for a healthy child." Chimed in one of the older goblins with a smile. Scarth knelt down beside his partner, gazing her patruding middle.

"That is good" he said, all of his normal hard and stoic deminer melted away as he spoke, replaced with caring and warm smile. "I will teach them all that I know so that they will be strong."

"You will make a fine father." Roccia assured him, petting his knee.

Then there was a call from outside and a robust male goblin stepped in thought the door. "Chief, we have almost finished the carriers. Would you come check them?"

"Of course, lead the way." He stood up and followed him out, giving Roccia one more smile before he left.

_____

The next few months were bountiful and warm with sun. The camp buzzing with excitement, fires rawring away cooking stews and meats, children playing make believe and chasing one another, elder Goblins sewing beautiful clothes embroided with beads and flowers.

But today tensions were high. As Roccia was giving birth.

After nearly a full day a female golbin, one of Roccia's closest friends named Thara, came out of their hut. Everyone was soon gathered around her waiting for the news.

"The birth was successful and both Roccia and her baby girl are doing well."

Cheers exploded from the camp as they jumped and hollered in delight and were soon dancing and singing in the camp centure in celebration. Thara turned and poked her head through the door and gave Scarth an affirmative nod that all went well before leaving to join the party.

Now it was just Scarth, Roccia and their new little baby lay huddled together, tired but content. The faint sounds of the celebration being heard through the walls. Roccia stroked the fine black hair of her baby as it slept of her chest. Baby Goblins are peculiar looking things: so small and wrinkly and green, with pointed ears that look too big for its head and eyes (when open) a bright, golden yellow with big black pupils. She had never seen a more beautiful creature. "She's wonderful." she mused.

Scarth grunted in agreement, all his previous fears and worries fading as he looked upon his daughter. "She looks just like you."

Roccia giggled happily. "We will have to introduce her tomorrow, everyone will be very excited to meet our little Scacia."

The sounds of festivities went on well in to the night, marking a new chapter for the tribe.

In the following weeks, baby Scacia was presented to the tribe, many getting to hold her and congratulate the couple while the younger ones asked a hundred questions and were eager for the day when she was old enough to join them in games. The family also received many offings and gifts in honor of new child.

Scacia grew quickly, as all Goblins do, and within a few months she was could almost walk and babbled to everyone she met. Scarth often took her with him around the camp over seeing that everything was running smoothly. And she got plenty of attention from whoever they met, she was often shown how they worked and how things were made: bags, clothes, hunting gear, food , toys, and she was always eager to join in and help.

The year rolled on and Scacia got to experience the cooling autumn and the hard winter, where food was scarcer and the weather was damp and freezing. But they always got though it and made it back to spring and summer. She was constantly learning and Scarth would teach her the ways of being a leader so when it was time for her to step up she be ready to take on the task. She worked diligently with her parents and grew each day.

\-----

Years and seasons pass and the tribe were soon approaching summer once again. Scarth, Roccia and Scacia were sitting in their hut, all of them busy with making tools and weapons for hunting or weaving rope nets. Scarth clears his throat.

"Scacia," He looks up from his work, meeting his daughter's eyes. "You will be turning 7 this year, the age where you start becoming an adult so I and Roccia think it's time for you to come on your first hunt." Scacia's eyes lit up as she smiled. "Do you think you are ready for it?" She crawled over to sit in front of her father.

"Yes, I think I'm ready!" She said confidently and looked over to her mother, who gave her smile and a nod of approval, she beamed. "Oh, thank you! I won't let you down." And hugged her father then got back to work twice as fast. Her father laughed, admiring her gumption before getting to work himself.

As the camp was busy with preparing, none were aware of the threat gathering nearby.

*****

" _What are your orders , sir?"_ Asked the armored knight sitting on a his horse, in his hand a large metal spear. He and about thirty other knights on horseback stood in a clearing in the forest, flags and shields displayed the emblem of the king of Dunwich.

_"The king said to take them all out, not a single one left alive."_ Replied the general, also clad in armor and unsheathed his sword. The rest of the army of readied their weapons and when the order was given they charged towards the camp.

*****

Back with the tribe, Scacia was checking up on all the work like her father had shown her and helping anyone who needed it. Then she stopped. She could hear something, a rumbling?

Soon a few others heard it and stopped to listen. 

"What is that?" Some asked. "Do you hear that too?" Others questioned. Soon everyone had left what they were doing to listen and the mysterious rumbling got louder and louder, until the ground began to shake.


	2. Ship explosion aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OwO what's this?? Writing about the campaign!? Who woulda thunk it?????

Skit felt herself rise to the surface of consciousness, the feeling of floating lifelessly through the ocean still clung to her as she cracked one eyes open and then the other. Everything was blurry and way too bright, she squinted and blinked a few the times until the wooden ceiling slowly came in to focus. She noticed she could also hear the sound of waves lapping at the walls of the boat.

Carefully she sat up and rubbed away the sleep in her eyes. Looking around she found she was laying in her hammock in the cabin with her pet mimic-chest, Lock, keeping guard underneath. Her head hurt, it was hard to think and registering her surroundings was harder than usual. Her ears pricked at the sound of foot steps approached and the cabin door was opened. It was Baldrick, the party's human cleric.

"Oh, Skit, you're wake!" He exclaimed stepping in and closing the door. "Thank goodness, I was worried you didn't make it when Dukes pulled you back on board."

Skit's face lit up and almost toppled out of the hammock in excitement. "Baldrick! Did we win? Skit make big expl- explos-s-sion, kill all the bad guys!!"

Baldrick smiled, relieved at Skits usual enthusiasm. "Yes, after a stunt like that it's safe to say we did." Pulling up a chair he sits in front Skit. "Looks like we'll have to get you some new clothes when we dock next." Skit looked down at her self, she hadn't noticed that her clothes had been torn and singed from the blast. She picked at the threads curiously, having no real attachment to the clothes. Baldrick sighed, dropping his smile as his expression became somber. "Look, Skit, I know we beat the cultists because of what you did but it almost cost you your life... Seeing Dukes pull you out of the water, lifeless, giving you CPR, I thought I lost you..." He looked up at Skit. Her perplexed expression like that of a child being scolded. "What you did was dangerous, so please ,don't do something like that again. Do you understand?" 

Skit looked down, brows furrowed with concentration. Baldrick stood up. "I'll leave you to rest a bit more" He said with a sympathetic smile and headed out the door.

Skit laid back down. She didn't like this heavy feeling in her chest. His words echoing in her head as she thought, trying to make sense of these feelings she's not felt before. Sad feelings. It was hard to think, her head hurt.


End file.
